Phoebe (ASI)
Phoebe (ふたば Futaba) is a bachelorette in Pretty Country: A Strange Island. Phoebe helps her parents, Jaroslav and Ann, run Humid Cafe in North Breeze Park. She loves to eat and always is asking if you've been eating enough. Unfortunately Phoebe is not good at cooking, but her mom Ann has been tutoring her in the culinary arts. Her boss, Jasper, will be your rival for Phoebe's affection. 'Schedule' Before she is married, Phoebe lives in Humid Cafe in North Breeze Park. Regardless the day, she rarely ventures far from her home. However, she does take an afternoon break outside everyday. If the player marries Phoebe, she will move into the player's home. She will continue to work at the cafe to help her parents. On Sundays, she spends her afternoons admiring the food at Dusk Inn. If Phoebe marries Jasper, she will move into his home. The two will continue to work at Humid Cafe. On Sundays, she spends her days taking walks around South Breeze Town. In Rainy weather, Phoebe stays inside regardless she is single or married. 'Before Marriage' 'After Married to the Player' 'After Married to Jasper' 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' White Heart Event (Gift) You will receive a gift from Phoebe when she reaches a White Heart colour. This event will automatically occur as the player leaves his home in morning. Phoebe found a Cherry that she wanted to share with the player. When she presents her gift, the player can either accept of decline it. Accepting Phoebe's present will make her happy and will increase the player's affection with her. If the player declines her gift, he will lose heart points (HP) with Phoebe. Purple Heart Event (Friend) *Humid Cafe *17:00 to 19:00 *Not on Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Phoebe at a Purple Heart colour or higher *You have seen Phoebe's White Heart Event Walk into the cafe and Phoebe is brewing away. Phoebe is having some problems making her new dish and she keeps failing. Phoebe is surprised that you are shocked to hear that she burns her cooking. In order to become good at cooking it is necessary to practise. To make new recipes you will have some failures along the way. Blue Heart Event (Date) *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Weather must be Sunny *You have seen the previous 2 Heart Events *You are going steady with Phoebe When the player wakes up in morning, Phoebe was hoping that he would have dinner with her later. If the player accepts, she'll ask him to meet her in Dusk Inn at 16:00. Phoebe then leaves. Meet Phoebe at Dusk Inn. When the player arrives, he and Phoebe will sit down for a meal. Phoebe will ask if the player likes her good, and answering with "Yes!" will make her happy. Answering positively will earn the player's HP (Heart Points) with Vivian. At the end of evening, she will thank you for the time you've spent with her, and hopes we can do it again sometime. Standing Phoebe up for the date or rejecting her Date will result in losing Friendship Symbols. Yellow Heart Event (Confession) *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Weather must be Sunny *You have seen all the previous 3 Heart Events *You are going steady with Phoebe Upon waking up in the morning, Phoebe will stop by your house again. This time, she wants you to meet her on the Beach at 16:00. If the player accepts, Phoebe will happily wait and then leave the main character's house. When you meet Phoebe, she's relieved that you have shown up, because she wants to talk to you about what is been on her mind. Phoebe really, really, really likes you! She wants to know how you feel about her. If you wish to continue courting Phoebe, the positive answer will result in Phoebe being very relieved that you return her feelings! She will ask you to walk her home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Phoebe or giving her a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Phoebe, she will be very sad the next time you talk to her, and will remind you that one forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost HP. 'Marriage and Child' To get married, you must complete the game's main storyline, have a marriage candidate at Red Heart colour (80.000 HP), upgrade to Level 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at Sunville School auditorium one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Kurt the headmaster will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. Regardless whether it is a boy or girl, the child you get from marrying Phoebe will have light orange hair, pink eyes, and light skin. 'Rival Events' 1 Heart (Acquaintance) Walk to Northwest Island on 10:00 where you will see Jasper and Katie introduce themselves to each other. 2 Hearts (Date) If the player is a girl, Phoebe will come to their house. She confides in you about her relationship with Jasper. If the player asks she can, Phoebe will meet Jasper at Dusk Inn. At the end, both Jasper and Phoebe will be very happy. This event plays the same even if your main character is a boy, except that the player will need 20,000 HP (2 Hearts) or less with Jasper (not Phoebe). After completing the main storyline by restoring 6 Island Stones, players are free to see the remaining rival events with that person. '' '''3 Hearts (Confession)' Walk to the Beach at 16:00 on Sunny day. Jasper can't hold back that he likes Phoebe any longer! He needed to get it off of his mind, and wants to know how Phoebe feels about him. Jasper is very relieved that Phoebe return his feelings, and Phoebe also feels the same mood. 4 Hearts (Proposal Walk to the Church at 16:00 on Sunny day. Phoebe: (Takes out Chocolate Cake from her pocket) "Jasper, I baked this for you...♥" Jasper: "You think I'm gonna eat that?" Phoebe: "What?! I thought you'd like it if I baked you a cake!" Jasper: "No. Not if YOU baked it." Phoebe: "Really?! I thought all guys liked it when gals baked them cakes!" (Puts back Chocolate Cake) "...Uh, well, how about this instead?" (Takes a Flower Jewel) Jasper: "A... Flower Jewel? Are you proposing to me?" Phoebe: (Blush) "Yes!" Jasper: "...You've gotta be kidding me, Phoebe." Phoebe: "It's not like I find that Flower Jewel or anything! Grr! What's wrong with you?!" Jasper: (Blush) "It's just that I found one at first!" Phoebe: "...A Flower Jewel. What? Are you just showing off?" Jasper: "No. Don't worry about cooking. I'll take care of that... forever and ever." Phoebe: "You mean you wanna... marry me?" Jasper: "Okay." Phoebe: "So when is the wedding?" Jasper: "About one week later. Is that OK?" Phoebe: "Ah, yes! I can't wait, but let's make a happy relationship!" Jasper and Phoebe will get married 7 days after this event. 'Rival Marriage' The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Jasper and Phoebe asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Sunville School auditorium to see Jasper and Phoebe's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Child 30 days after Jasper and Phoebe's wedding ceremony, Phoebe will be pregnant. In Pretty Country universe, a rival couple pregnancy lasts 5 days after that the two will have a daughter named Tabitha. 30 days after Birth event, Tabitha will learn to crawl. Each rival child will fully-grown another 30 days later. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: A Strange Island characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes